


袭警不一定都违法

by Inori



Category: DCU
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: 肉就一个字





	

警察是个危险而忙碌的职业，就算你是个有神速力的技术鉴定人员，案子来了，该加班就要通宵，该遇到危险谁都少不了。虽然中心城的治安比传说中的哥谭要好了好几个级别，但袭警这种事，也是时不时会发生的。  
比如现在。

艾伦鉴证官先生关上水龙头擦干净脸，盯着镜子里环着他的腰、笑得一脸危险的人问道：“你要干嘛？”  
“这不是很明显嘛。”哈尔·乔丹贴在他身后，在他耳边暧昧地吹气，下身若有若无地磨蹭着他的臀缝，“我要袭警。”  
“袭警是犯法的飞行员先生……嗯……”被突然磨蹭到敏感部位，巴里的话被一声喘息打断，哈尔的舌头趁他不备闯了进来，在他嘴里肆意攻城略地。爱人熟悉的动作和节奏让他的身体很快起了反应，巴里自然而然地回应着，敞开身心准备接受一个计划之外却依旧十分甜蜜的睡前运动。  
然后在他身上作乱的手忽然停了下来。  
“哈尔？”被撩拨得性起却半途停下的感觉让巴里有点焦躁，他下意识地向后挺腰贴在哈尔身上，试图得到更多的抚慰。哈尔却坚决地握住他的双手压到镜子上，笑得危险而色气。  
“今天我们尝试点新鲜玩法，亲爱的。”他舔吻着巴里的耳廓，低声说道，“我打赌我能不碰你就让你射出来。”  
巴里的脸以光速红了起来。  
其实不能说他没想过。虽然交往了这么久，哈尔在床上从来不说过分的话，但巴里隐隐约约意识到在开黄腔这方面哈尔很可能是个高手——毕竟军营可不是什么讲究语言文明的好地方。现在既然他提了出来，说自己不期待那是自欺欺人。  
把恋人的脸红解读为默许，哈尔保持着压制他的姿势，下身更明显地往后撤了一点，让他们除了双手之外再没有任何身体接触。  
“你觉得我们在哪里开始比较好？”哈尔凑在他耳边，低沉的声音带着气流吹拂敏感的耳廓，“浴室就不错，我想我一定会爱死你两腿发软射在镜子上的样子。床上也很好，我们可以玩得久一点，对了床底下还有一堆玩具，我可以看着你自己动手把跳蛋塞进后面，把自己玩到高潮。”哈尔顿了一下，手指若有若无地沿着他的人鱼线滑动，堪堪停在内裤裤边上，继续说道，“当然，你要是想要按顺序试一遍我也没意见。夜晚可长得很啊……”  
巴里敏感地侧头躲了一下，有些丢脸地意识到睡裤越来越紧绷。“……”  
哈尔恶质地笑了笑，继续撩拨他敏感的耳垂：“你说什么？我听不到……”  
“去床上！”巴里闭着眼睛大叫出来，声音在浴室里反复回荡。他感觉自己的脸烫得可以煎鸡蛋，而他男朋友的笑声除了火上浇油之外，没有任何作用。

双腿大张地平躺在床上、按照哈尔的指示扒光自己之后巴里开始有点后悔了。这个游戏的耻度比他想象的还要大，哈尔的目光几乎是舔舐般地扫过他全身，他已经能感觉到自己的乳头敏感地硬了起来。  
“你在想什么，亲爱的？想我平时怎么舔你的乳头的？看来你的想象力很不错，那两个可爱的小樱桃已经熟透了。”  
巴里呜咽了一声，侧过身去想要躲开哈尔的视线。哈尔俯身探过来不容拒绝地压住了他的双手，身体辐射过来的热度让巴里本能地想靠上去，可哈尔却在他动作的前一秒钟毫不留情地撑起身体坐回到床尾，脸上的表情无辜得近乎欠揍。  
“不要犯规哦，亲爱的。说好的今天我不碰你。”哈尔坏笑着，声音里满是戏谑，“你可以继续想下去。想我会怎样从你漂亮的乳头慢慢舔下去，把你的腹肌舔得湿哒哒的，然后给你一个火辣的口交……”  
巴里感觉到自己的血液飞速像下身涌去。等回过神的时候，他已经不由自主地握着自己的阴茎开始套弄。哈尔俯身凑过来给了他一个浅尝即止的吻，舌尖恶意地模仿交合的动作在他嘴里进出，却又每每在他想要挽留时毫不留恋地撤出。充满暗示意味的动作让巴里感觉下身某个部位越来越空虚，他几乎是绝望地咆哮了一声，再顾不得太多，伸手下去就要去抓哈尔的阴茎。  
“你不听话，亲爱的。”哈尔残忍地抬起头，尽管下身已经硬得像石头，他脸上依旧一片镇静——不愧是全宇宙意志力最强的人，巴里咬牙切齿地看着他，视线被生理性的泪水浸润成一片模糊。“说好的今天我不碰你，我可要守诺言。”  
去你的诺言！平时怎么不见你这么守信！巴里暗自咬牙切齿，可愤怒依旧抵不住，他下意识地松开一只手，触碰后面空虚的穴口。为了保持平衡他双腿大大张开，于是这一幕就被坐在床尾的哈尔完完全全收紧眼底，始终保持着惊人自制力的人也终于忍不住，漏出了几声隐忍的喘息。  
“我打赌你的小屁股现在一定痒得要命，想要什么更粗更大的东西插进去狠狠顶到你的前列腺，像平时那样。”哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，说得越发露骨，“你都不知道我有多爱看你高潮的样子，尤其是你自己掰开双腿、哭着让我进得更深的时候。我可以就这样干你一整天，就算有神速力你也会腰酸腿软下不了床，连续一周都只能想着我在你里面的感觉。”  
天啊这太超过了。  
巴里呜咽着侧过头把脸埋进枕头里，不由自主地加快了套弄的频率。  
哈尔的喘息也急促了起来，看起来被影响的绝对不止巴里一个人。他的声音被欲望磨得沙哑，听起来性感而危险。  
“现在，为我射出来，宝贝。”  
巴里呻吟着射了出来，然后全身脱力地倒回床上。用下流话折磨了他一晚上的男朋友猛然扑了过来，把他的呻吟都堵在嘴里，灼热的器官抵到他的大腿上，然后滚烫的液体沾湿了他的下腹，把他们身下的床单弄得更脏。

“你个天才。”等呼吸平复，巴里有气无力地翻了个白眼，这样说道。  
哈尔毫无芥蒂地笑出一口白牙，他擦了擦手，俯身在巴里额头上响亮地亲了一口，心满意足地把两个人包进床单里。  
“谢谢夸奖，亲爱的。我也爱你。”


End file.
